A Hero to Many
by Seaweed Brain Herondales
Summary: The war against Gaia is over but at a cost, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, died defeating Gaia. 10 years later a new threat has risen and the prophecy says that only the original Seven can defeat it. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, story and plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

We were losing even though the gods had come down from Olympus to help us defeat the giants, Gaia was getting stronger and we couldn't get close enough to her to give the killing blow without getting killed in the process. All around me campers were trying their best to avoid being killed by Gaia. And whenever the gods came close to killing the giants Gaia managed to save them just in time.

"Annabeth look out!" I heard Percy yell. I turned around and tried to dodge Kelli's blow but I missed. I fell to the ground, blood streaming down the side of my head from where Kelli hit me. A second later Kelli's screams filled the air as Percy's blade sliced her in half. He rushed over to me, concern filling his face. He knelt down beside me taking my head in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain." I replied standing up but immediately regretting it because it made my head feel a whole lot worse.

"This is getting ridiculous." He said angrily.

"What is?" I asked.

"All this." He replied gesturing to the fighting going on around us. "It needs to stop." He stood up and I knew straight away what he was going to do.

"Percy stop."

"There's no other way Wise Girl, we all knew it would come down to this."

"No Percy please." I begged. "There has to be another way, we will find another way." He knelt down next to me and kissed me passionately on the mouth. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. I looked into his beautiful sea-green eyes now filled with determination.

"I love you Annabeth." and with that he stood back up and mad his way over to Gaia. I tried to go after him but every time I stood up my head would throb like hell and I would fall back to my knees. I tried yelling out to him but he was too far away. I even tried yelling to others to stop him but the fight was too loud for anyone to pay attention to me.

My head was feeling well enough for me to stand up and not collapse which was a good start. I tried making my way to Percy but monsters were swarming in. I tried my best to avoid them but they were everywhere. I swung my dagger wildly hoping that I would kill at least one. I managed to kill all the ones around me with some help from some other campers.

I saw Percy advancing toward Gaia. I started to run but I knew that I would never make it in time. Percy was now in killing distance, he swung Riptide towards Gaia's head. Gaia saw this and managed to plunge her dagger into Percy's chest before the blade of his sword made contact with her neck and she burst into ash.

Percy dropped Riptide and fell to his knees. Blood staining the front of his shirt.

"Percy!" I screamed.

**Piper POV**

The amount of monsters was getting less and less but the giants managed to move away just in time whenever one of the gods was about to give the killing blow all because Gaia was helping them. Once we get rid of Gaia the giants wouldn't stand a chance but no one could get close enough to her without getting killed. As I was about to make my way over to some of the campers to help them try and defeat the Hydra I heard Annabeth scream Percy's name.

I whipped my head around and saw her sprinting to where Percy lay, a dagger producing from his chest. I froze. This can't be happening, I thought. Percy can't die. I soon came out of my shocked state and rushed over too. As I got closer I saw that Percy had managed to kill Gaia and save us all, but at the cost of his own life.

When I reached him Percy was in a terrible state; blood was trickling down from his mouth, his breathing was slow and sharp and his eyes drooped slightly.

"You can't die Percy, I will never forgive you if you do." I heard Annabeth say.

Percy managed a grin. "I just can't win can I?" Even on his death bed he was still smiling and making jokes.

"Percy please."

"Wise Girl, we all knew that not all of us would make it. Hey, I'm surprised that I even made it this far."

"We can get one of the Apollo campers to come heal you. Will!" Annabeth called.

"Annabeth you and I both know it's too late."

Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face, she knew that we didn't have enough time to save him, that it was too late.

"I love you Annabeth, I love you and I have loved every second that I got to spend with you, if only we had more time." He smiled up at Annabeth, his sea-green eyes meeting her stormy grey ones.

"I love you too Percy and I wouldn't have missed being with you for the world." He smiled at this before closing his eyes. His breathing slowed right down. Annabeth fumbled with his wrist trying to find a pulse. But it was obvious that he was gone.

**Three Days Later Jason POV**

We won the war three days ago, if you can call it a win. We lost Percy. He sacrificed himself to save so many others. After we had won I was so reviled, so happy but then I saw Piper running towards me with tears streaming down her face.

"Pipes what's wrong?" I asked worried grabbing her face with my hands.

"It's not me I'm fine, it's Percy." She replied taking my hand and leading the way to Percy.

After seeing Percy on the ground with a bloody shirt and Annabeth sobbing on his chest, screaming my brain froze. I can't remember exactly what happened after that, it was all a blur. What I do recall was the rest of the seven coming. Leo had a grim look on his face, tears glistening in his eyes, him and Percy had gotten quite close over the past few weeks, heck we all had. Hazel was crying on Frank's shoulder and Frank was on the verge of tears. I was holding Piper who was crying into my shoulder. Me, I just stood there too shocked to do anything. After a while other campers started gathering around Greek and Roman. I looked across and saw Nico, his face usually an unreadable mask, showed a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Annabeth," Piper said pulling away from me, her voice choked by tears. "We should take him back to Camp now with the others."

It took a lot of convincing but Annabeth finally agreed to let him go and allow us to carry him back.

Today was the day that we would be burning the bodies of those who fell in battle, including Percy. Reyna was up the font along with Frank honoring those Romans who lost their lives in battle. Each body was covered in the shawl of their godly parent. After the Romans they moved onto the Greeks with Chiron and Mr. D honoring them. Percy was the last to be burned, his body wrapped in the Poseidon shawl.

The speech about Percy was the longest. Starting with Chiron talking about how he first met Percy and what a great hero he was, how he was glad to have had the chance to meet him. A few of the campers got up and said a few words about how he was such a great person and that he will be dearly missed. Annabeth was the last to speak, seeing as she knew Percy the best. She started with how they first met and the quests they went on together, then finally to the Prophecy of Seven. She had tears streaming down her face by the end of it. She sat down then Chiron placed Percy's body into the fire.

It was then that it set in. He was really gone. The Great Percy Jackson. Gone.

**A/N: What do you guys think? What do you think the threat should be? I was thinking Night or maybe Chaos but I don't know. Tell me what you guys want. Had the idea for this fanfic for AGES. I hated writing Percy's death but at the same time it was fun to write some of the others thought about it. Yeah so tell me what you guys think. Blood of Olympus comes out in less than a week and I'm freaking out. I'm scared that Percy might die and I can't let that happen. Percy is my favorite book character ever and if he dies I would never be able to look at another blue object again. Yeah just thought you guys would like to know that, some of you might not care but oh well.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico POV**

After the burning of the bodies I quickly left. I couldn't stand the silence, the depression in the air, the broken look in Annabeth's eyes. So I shadow traveled down to the Underworld to talk to my dad. When I arrived he was sitting casually on his throne. "Lord Hades." I greeted bowing.

"Nico, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I have a request."

"Let me guess, you want me to bring back that Jackson boy? Hmm, am I correct?" he asked me raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Well he has saved Olympus many times and he doesn't deserve to die at the age of 17."

"No. I can't go around bringing people back from the dead just because you want me to, now Nico I'm busy so I would appreciate it if you left now."

I was getting angry now. "You're not doing anything! And it's not like I come to you all the time asking for this! Percy didn't deserve to die! Please I will do anything."

Hades sighed. "Nico, look even if I wanted to the other gods wouldn't agree, Zeus especially. Now I can reassure you that he is in Elysium now as we speak and even if he could come back I doubt he would want to."

"You're acting like you know him." I said quietly tears stinging my eyes. "You don't know him. You never took the time to get to know him so don't act like you do." My voice was rising now.

"Nico I think that it would be best if you left now."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I growled before I left.

**10 Years Later**

**Annabeth POV**

Today is the anniversary of the down fall of Gaia but also the anniversary of Percy's death. Everywhere I go people give me sympathetic looks but I just ignore them and put on a blank face. I still haven't forgiven him for dying.

Over the years Camp Half-Blood had become a little more like Camp Jupiter. We started building houses for those demigods over the age of 21 who wanted to stay, get married have kids and not get killed by a monster.

I was making my way over to the strawberry fields to meet up with the remaining seven, Nico, Rachel and Thalia. I saw them sitting on some benches on the south side of the field. I walked over and sat down next to Piper. "Hey Annabeth." she greeted.

"Hey Pipes." I replied smiling.

"How are you doing?" she asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah I'm good." I reply. "Still can't believe that it's been 10 years though."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone can." Piper breathed.

We sat there in silence for a bit before Rachel broke the silence. Green smoke started pooling around her feet. Nico who was sitting next to her jumped up in surprise. Then Rachel started to speak in a voice that was not her own but the voice of the Spirit of Delphi.

_You shall find the Seventh East of the bay_

_Or else Night shall conquer day_

_If the Seven were to fall_

_Than Night shall conquer all._

I was shocked. _The Seven_, surely that means Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, me and…_Percy._ No it can't because he's dead. But that line at the start _You shall find the Seventh East of the bay_, does that mean Percy? I couldn't help but smile at that small bit of hope.

"Annabeth why are you smiling?" Leo asked.

"Um… I'm happy about the prophecy." I said casually.

"Come off it, no one is ever happy about a prophecy."

"So," I clapped my hands together, trying to steer the conversation away from myself. "Do you think that the Seven part is referring to _the_ Seven?"

"Yeah, that would make sense." Jason said. "Rachel only said the prophecy a little after you showed up, and all the Seven are here except for…" he trailed off, the unspoken name hanging in the air between us.

"Maybe it means someone else?" Piper suggested.

"Well it said that we will fine the _seventh east of the bay_, I guess we will just have to wait and see." I said shrugging.

Piper looked at me concerned. "You're not saying that Percy will be there are you?"

"You never know."

"Annabeth, there is no nice way to put this but Percy _is_ dead, I don't think that Hades or whatever would bring him back for a quest."

"Yeah I know." I replied with a small smile. "Well I think I might go back home, thanks guys."

"But you didn't even-" Leo started but was cut off my Piper elbowing him in the stomach.

"Okay see you later Annabeth." She smiled.

-Line Break-

I decided to go to the lake and look around on the slight chance that the prophecy meant the bay of the lake. After about an hour I realized that what I was doing was stupid. Percy was dead. The prophecy obviously meant something else. As I was making my way back around I glanced up at Thalia's tree and saw a figure of a teenage boy lying at the base facedown. I made my way over concerned. When I got there I realized that the boy whoever he was he had the same raven-black messy hair as Percy. Could it be? No it can't, I thought kneeling down and turning the boy onto his back. But as I looked at his face I could have sworn that it was Percy. Another son of Poseidon maybe? But that's impossible he looks about 17 and a son of the Big Three couldn't have made it this far without camp.

I yelled to the nearest camper to go get Chiron and bring him here. 5 minutes later I saw Chiron coming up the hill toward me. "Annabeth dear what is it?" he asked.

I stood up and pointed to the boy. "I was walking past and I found this boy under the tree passed out. He is definitely a demigod because he passed the border, and I have a feeling that he is a son of Poseidon or at least a child of the Big Three because I can feel the power radiating off of him."

"Yes well do you know how long he has been here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we better take him up to the Big House." I helped haul the boy onto Chiron's back and we set off towards the Big House.

**A/N- What do you guys think? Yeah I thought that Annabeth was a bit OOC sorry about that, I was just thinking that she was in shock or something. I was going to do more POV's from some others about Percy's death but I decided not to. The threat is going to be Nyx I have decided and thank you to AncientTide for the tip of researching about the myths. I did and I now know a lot more about Nyx and what she can do so thank you again. Can you guess who the mysterious boy is? Yeah it's pretty obvious isn't it? Oh and Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Jason and Hazel are all like in their twenties while Percy will still be 17. Thank you guys for all the positive feedback please continue to R&R.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

We put the mysterious boy on one of the beds in the Big House. After making sure he was right Chiron and I left the room closing the door quietly behind us. "Chiron?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Do you think he might be Percy? He looks so much like him… and with the prophecy and all it makes sense." I had filled Chiron in on the whole new prophecy thing on the way to the Big House.

"You might be right, but don't get your hopes up. He may just be another demigod, we won't know until he wakes and until then we will keep a close watch on him."

-Line Break-

I went down to Piper and Jason's house to talk to Piper about the mysterious boy and how I think he might be Percy. "Annabeth I don't think it's him." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"No Piper you didn't see him, he looked exactly like Percy. And it makes sense with the prophecy and all."

"Yeah but we don't know what it means for sure."

I was just about to reply when there as a knock at the door. "Be back in a minute." Piper called as she made her way to the front door. A second later she returned, closely followed by Leo.

"Hey Leo." I greeted him as he sat down on the coach opposite me.

"Hey Annabeth, ah Chiron told me to tell you that he needs to see you up at the Big House."

My heart jumped. Has the boy woken up? I stood up quickly. "Thanks Leo. See you later Piper." I called as I walked past her and out the door.

**Piper POV**

"Where's Annabeth going?" I asked Leo sitting down beside him.

"Chiron wanted to talk to her about something, so she's gone up to the Big House." Leo replied shrugging.

"Is it about that new demigod?" I asked him but at his puzzled expression I knew that he didn't know what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and filled him in on what Annabeth had told me. After I was done Leo looked at me.

"So she thinks that this new guy might be Percy because he has black hair?"

"No there's more to it than that but she is convinced that someone had brought Percy back from the dead so he could be a part of this quest."

"Oh, okay. Maybe she's a lot more depressed than we thought?"

"Yeah maybe…" but as I said it the more of what Annabeth said made more sense. Maybe it is Percy.

**Annabeth POV**

I made it to the Big House about five minutes later. I knocked on Chiron's office door softly. "Chiron?"

"Come in." I heard the familiar voice of Chiron call.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked coming into the room.

Chiron was in wheelchair form and was behind his desk. "Ah yes Annabeth dear, I called you hear because of the boy. He is getting better and will be waking up soon I thought that you would like to be there when he does."

My heart jumped for the second time that day. I smiled. "Thank you Chiron." I said making my way out of the room.

But before I reached the door Chiron called me back. "Annabeth, I know that you think it may be Percy, but don't get your hopes up. It might not be him, it might just be another demigod."

"I know." Was all I said before leaving the office and making my way down to the room with the boy inside.

-Line Break-

I had been sitting by the side of the boy's bed for around 20 minutes before he started to stir. He groaned before rubbing his eyes and opening them. My breath caught. They were sea-green, the exact some as Percy's, and I would know. Hearing my intake of breath the boy looked over at me. He grinned. "Hey Wise Girl." Yep it was Percy there was no mistaking it. But how? I sat there shocked for a moment before I punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You left me Perseus Jackson!" he winced at his full name. "You left me, you said that you weren't going to leave again! That we would always be together!" I shouted at him. The anger from the last 10 years that I had kept buried down inside, coming out.

"Annabeth, look I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It's been 10 years Percy, 10 years!" at my last comment his face paled. "And you say hey?"

"Has it really been 10 years?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, 10 years today to be exact."

"Wow so you're like 27?"

"Yes" I replied. I now just realized that I was 27 while he still looked 17 and I think he just realized it too.

"Why am I here then?" he asked.

"Wait you don't know?" I was shocked, surely someone would've told him something.

"No, I just remember being up in Elysium and then bam I'm lying on the edge of the lake."

"How did you get up to Thalia's tree then?"

"I walked."

"Yes I know you would've walked but you were passed out when I found you."

"I was planning to walk up to the Big House, to ask Chiron or someone what's going on but when I got to Thalia's tree all the energy just drained out of me and I collapsed." Once he finished I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then he leaned into the kiss. I was running my hands through his already messing hair and making soft groans at the back of my throat. I wanted to stay mad at him but I had missed him so much and I just couldn't help myself. When we pulled away he looked up at me his face blank before giving me a goofy grin. "I just did." Was all he said. Okay now I was really starting to get annoyed.

"I know you're lying Seaweed Brain now tell me what you're not telling me and I will tell you of what I know of why you would be here." I said trying to persuade him to tell me some information.

He looked up at me his big beautiful sea-green eyes, which I had missed so much, calculating my offer. "Okay wise girl, you have yourself a deal." He held out his hand and I shook it.

**A/N- What do you guys think? I hope Annabeth was less OCC in this chapter. Percy's back YAY! And yeas I know all their ages I just thought that instead of rambling them all off I would just say in their twenties because all you guys have read the books and would know how old they are. Tell me any suggestions please! And I want to make this a happy ending so does anyone know of a way that Percy can stay in the mortal world? And should Annabeth have a boyfriend that she has just recently got with? Even if I do do that there will still be Percabeth of course. Thank you guys for all the reviews I appreciate them all!**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales**


End file.
